1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a simulant which replicates the appearance and tactile properties of a limb or other body region for medical training purposes. Specifically, the invention is a simulant of a body part including a structure therein which allows a compressible tube representative of a vascular element to be mechanically deformed by a tourniquet thus interrupting flow of a liquid simulating blood within the compressible tube.
2. Background
Mannequins and wearable simulants are commonly used to train soldiers on how to properly treat combat-related trauma. The purpose of this training is to instill the skills required to stabilize the medical condition of a wounded soldier before or during transport to a hospital. Mannequins and wearable simulants replicate the appearance and tactile properties of flesh, tissues, and organs, as well as penetrating and non-penetrating injuries thereto. Many such training devices include tubes which allow a liquid simulating blood to flow to and out of an injury representative of a penetrating wound or to pool within tissues when the injury is a non-penetrating wound. The combination of visual, tactile, and functional properties ensure a more realistic representation of an injury.
Training devices with vascular elements are sometimes employed to instill the skills and knowledge required for proper use of a tourniquet to stop blood loss after a traumatic injury. Presently know training devices are problematic for at least the following reasons.
Some training devices includes a compressible material with a tube therein which are mechanically responsive to a tourniquet. Unfortunately, such devices often fail to realistically replicate the mechanical response of human tissues and vascular elements when a tourniquet is applied. For example, it is common for the compressible materials surrounding a vascular simulant to locally move in the direction of the applied force thus compressing the material surrounding the vascular simulant without closing the vascular simulant and choking blood flow. The result is functionality which does not accurately correspond to the mechanical response of a body part to a tourniquet, thus negating the training value of the device.
Other training devices simulate the effects of a tourniquet without duplicating the mechanical response of tissues and vascular structures. For example, it is common for a sensor to be embedded within a training device adjacent to a vascular simulant. The sensor measures the magnitude of a force applied to a training device adjacent to a vascular simulant. Force data is processed and blood flow and pressure adjusted so as to simulate the flow conditions associated with collapse and closure of a vascular structure. Unfortunately, sensors, electronics, and pumping means increase the cost of such training devices. Furthermore, sensors, electronics, and pumps are prone to damage and failure. Also, sensors, electronics, and pumps require a power source. Finally, such training devices at best approximate the end results of a tourniquet via electronic means rather than the mechanical causes, thereby reducing the instructional value of these devices.
Accordingly, what is required is a simulant of a body part with a vascular element which is mechanically responsive to a tourniquet so as to compress and collapse the vascular element thereby choking blood flow there through.
Accordingly, what is required is a simulant of a body part with a vascular element which avoids sensors, electronics, and pumping means to replicate closure of the vascular element in response to the force applied by a tourniquet.
Accordingly, what is required is a simulant of a body part with a vascular element which avoids a power supply to replicate closure of the vascular element in response to the force applied by a tourniquet.
Accordingly, what is required is a simulant of a body part with a vascular element which replicates the mechanical response within the simulant adjacent to a vascular element and in doing so mechanically duplicates closure of the vascular element and interrupts blood flow there through.